


MIDTOWN SCHOOL OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY FOREVER!

by Selden



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Identity Porn, M. J. has no idea who Shuri is, M. J. knows who Spider-Man is, Pre-Black Panther (2018), reference to US political context, robot dinosaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden
Summary: Shuri and M. J., incognito internet friends.Together, they fight ROBOT DINOSAURS.





	MIDTOWN SCHOOL OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY FOREVER!

**Author's Note:**

> NB - set before the events of Black Panther.

 

Better2Speak – I know it’s 3am or whatever where you are

Better2Speak – but I just need to say

Better2Speak – ROBOT DINOSAUR

Better2Speak – S

Better2Speak – DINOSAURS. PLURAL.

Better2Speak – ROBOT DINOSAURS IN THE SCHOOL LIBRARY

Better2Speak – interrupting my really

Better2Speak – fucking important

Better2Speak –research for my essay on modes & methods of resistance

Better2Speak – to mid-century Redlining FUCK ROBOT DINOSAUR ON THE TABLE

Better2Speak – ok Spider-Man punched it

Better2Speak – he’s ok

Better2Speak – Spider-Man

Better2Speak – not the dinosaur

Better2Speak – getting an extremely close-up view of KO-ed ROBOT DINOSAUR from here

Better2Speak – under the table

Better2Speak – with the shattered remains of my tablet

Better2Speak - & the dinosaur

Better2Speak – no big deal

Better2Speak – guess ur not online

Better2Speak – so.

Better2Speak - later.

Better2Speak – unless I get eviscerated in the meantime

PrincessPanther – NO WAIT I’m here

PrincessPanther – just

PrincessPanther – you seemed to be dealing with some

PrincessPanther – FUCKING AMAZING ROBOT DINOSAURS

PrincessPanther – CAN YOU GET ME A VISUAL

PrincessPanther – This is so great can you tell Spiderman not to punch them too hard

PrincessPanther – pretty innovative

PrincessPanther – nice hydraulics

Better2Speak – it’s Spider-Man

Better2Speak – hyphen

Better2Speak – also no he should punch these fuckers through the fucking wall

Better2Speak – my tablet

Better2Speak – this fucking velociraptor broke my tablet

Better2Speak – also CLAWS

PrincessPanther – yeah so

PrincessPanther – sorry pedant alert

PrincessPanther – actually it’s an Achillobator

PrincessPanther – too big to be any other dromaeosaur

PrincessPanther – also I need a close shot of the exposed wiring

PrincessPanther – & if you can connect yr phone

PrincessPanther – pretty sure these guys are networked

PrincessPanther - I can try and disable the whole bunch

Better2Speak - in one fell swoop?

Better2Speak - cool

Better2Speak – there isn’t exactly a phone jack

Better2Speak – but I can rig something up

PrincessPanther – can you pull it further under the table for better access??

Better2Speak – yeah I’m trying

Better2Speak - this GIANT ROBOT DINOSAUR

Better2Speak - is kinda unwieldy

Better2Speak – 1 sec

Better2Speak - phone connected

Better2Speak – do your thing

PrincessPanther – on it

Better2Speak - ALSO

Better2Speak – if I get eviscerated

Better2Speak – delete my side-tumblr

Better2Speak – you know the one

PrincessPanther – it’s ok

PrincessPanther – this particular unfortunate guy is deader than BlackBerry

PrincessPanther – Spider-Bae punched it into ugali

PrincessPanther – they’re not actually that sophisticated

PrincessPanther – just FUCKING AMAZING BECAUSE ROBOT DINOSAURS

PrincessPanther – also about half of tumblr shares your thirst

PrincessPanther – own your thing for Spider-Bae

Better2Speak – not dignifying with response

Better2Speak – tell me how to disable this thing’s robot dinosaur friends

Better2Speak – at least 2 of which are STILL IN THE LIBRARY JSYK

Better2Speak – also ... ugali??

PrincessPanther – probably the next big thing in NY street food?

PrincessPanther – smol maize puffball

PrincessPanther – kinda like Fufu

PrincessPanther – WAIT FORGET I SAID THAT FIRST THING ABOUT STREET FOOD

PrincessPanther – I APPRECIATE YOUR MANY THOUGHTS ABOUT GENTRIFICATION

PrincessPanther – & CULTURAL APPROPRIATION

PrincessPanther – BUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE ALMOST FIGURED OUT HOW TO REPROGRAM

PrincessPanther – THE ROBOT DINOSAUR

PrincessPanther – S

PrincessPanther – PLURAL

PrincessPanther – DINOSAURS

PrincessPanther – are you still there?

PrincessPanther – B2S??

PrincessPanther – are you ok???

PrincessPanther – I actually do appreciate them

PrincessPanther – your thoughts

PrincessPanther – I’m just

PrincessPanther – in a complicated position in terms of privilege

PrincessPanther – ??

PrincessPanther – ARE YOU OK MY DRONES WILL BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES FUCK JUST HOLD ON

Better2Speak – yeah I was actually going to refrain from the rant

Better2Speak – this time around

Better2Speak – I was just in a complicated position

Better2Speak – in terms of ROBOT DINOSAURS

Better2Speak – I had to temporarily move tables

Better2Speak – also push over some bookshelves

Better2Speak – so that Spider-Bae could punch out this robot Deinonychus

Better2Speak – I MEAN SPIDER-MAN FUCK

Better2Speak – I know it was a Deinonychus

Better2Speak – because he informed me of this important fact

Better2Speak - (of which tbf I was already pretty certain myself)

Better2Speak – in between punches

Better2Speak – you 2 actually have quite a lot in common

Better2Speak – we should meet up

Better2Speak – I mean, you & me & also this other friend of mine

Better2Speak – maybe we would run into Spider-Man

Better2Speak – maybe not

Better2Speak – the world is full of possibilities also tell me how to disable these things asap

Better2Speak – also what do you mean your drones???

PrincessPanther – AHAHAH WHO CAN SAY

PrincessPanther – I GUESS I PANICKED

PrincessPanther – ALSO PLZ RECONNECT YOUR PHONE TO THE DINOSAUR

PrincessPanther – downloading virus now

PrincessPanther – is the other friend Peter P

Better2Speak – how did you know

PrincessPanther – HOW INDEED

Better2Speak – ok ok. FINE. Maybe I do talk about him

Better2Speak – sometimes

Better2Speak – on a regular basis

Better2Speak - often

Better2Speak - Also jsyk now I fully believe you have a DRONE ARMY

Better2Speak – Which

Better2Speak – I mean

Better2Speak – FEEL FREE TO LET ME IN ON THAT

Better2Speak – ANY TIME

Better2Speak – A DRONE ARMY WOULD ACTUALLY

Better2Speak – BE POLITICALLY EXPEDIENT IN A LOT OF EVERYDAY SITUATIONS

Better2Speak – HERE IN THE LAND OF THE FREE

PrincessPanther – sorry

PrincessPanther – it was a stupid joke

PrincessPanther – my family would be so highly not amused with me rn

PrincessPanther – sorry for fucking with you

PrincessPanther – it’s just

PrincessPanther – that kind of intervention

PrincessPanther – I can’t

PrincessPanther – I think I can’t

PrincessPanther – sorry

Better2Speak - ??

Better2Speak - ???

Better2Speak - ????

Better2Speak – now I do kind of believe in the drone army FUCK DINOSAUR

PrincessPanther – are you ok???

Better2Speak – yeah but the dinosaur isn’t

Better2Speak – I think your virus worked

Better2Speak – want to see what it looks like when a robot dinosaur bsods?

Better2Speak – note the sparks

Better2Speak – VICTORY FUCK YEAH THANK YOU PRINCESS

PrincessPanther – my pleasure

PrincessPanther – also more pics plz

PrincessPanther – high coolness factor here

PrincessPanther – despite the honestly primitive level of manufacture

PrincessPanther – shit sorry I know

PrincessPanther – we have had this conversation re terminology

PrincessPanther – & valences thereof

PrincessPanther – pretend I said unsophisticated

PrincessPanther – unsophisticated level of technology

Better2Speak – yeah thanks also VICTORY FUCK YEAH

Better2Speak – but there’s a kid over by History & Sociology

Better2Speak – who should probably see the nurse asap

Better2Speak – and I’m gonna have to cover for Peter

Better2Speak – as per usual

Better2Speak – thanks for having my back

Better2Speak – pretty sure you legit saved my life

Better2Speak – enjoy yr robot dinosaur data

Better2Speak – & YOUR DRONE ARMY IT IS ALL RIGHT FOR SOME

Better2Speak – :)

Better2Speak - ?

PrincessPanther – YEAH NO PROBLEM ♥♥♥

PrincessPanther – ANY TIME BABE

PrincessPanther – we really should meet up

PrincessPanther – gonna nag my big bro about taking me to the States

Better2Speak - really?

PrincessPanther – seriously

Better2Speak – sounds good. Really good.

Better2Speak - Bring your drones!

Better2Speak - & your reverse-engineered robot dinosaurs

Better2Speak - I'll sketch us

Better2Speak - sketch us RIDING THE DINOSAURS

Better2Speak - it will be awkward

Bettter2Speak - promise

Better2Speak – we’ll eat

Better2Speak - ...

Better2Speak - gimme a minute ...

Better2Speak – ugali!

Better2Speak – or pizza

Better2Speak – you & Peter can be pedantic about dinosaurs

Better2Speak – you can talk me through designing a virus in five minutes flat

Better2Speak – also thanks but don’t send me a new tablet like you did that time

Better2Speak – with the nanoswarm in Central Park

Better2Speak- I really appreciated it but I’ve been saving up

Better2Speak – because my life

Better2Speak – as you know

Better2Speak – is not kind to consumer electronics

PrincessPanther – you sure? you’re a great beta tester, you know

Better2Speak – maybe when the next one gets smashed :)

PrincessPanther – :)

PrincessPanther – look after yourself

Better2Speak – you too

PrincessPanther – jsyk I’m gonna talk to my parents

PrincessPanther – & my bro about some of the stuff you said

Better2Speak - ?? ok

Better2Speak – I guess?

Better2Speak – if you feel the need?

PrincessPanther – I do actually

PrincessPanther – plus send me your essay when you’re done if you’re cool with that?

Better2Speak – the Redlining one?

Better2Speak – sure

Better2Speak – ♥

PrincessPanther – also ROBOT DINOSAURS FUCK YEAH

Better2Speak – VICTORY

Better2Speak – VICTORY FOR MIDTOWN SCHOOL OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY

PrincessPanther – MIDTOWN SCHOOL OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY FOREVER!

Better2Speak – ok in this context sure

Better2Speak – despite the entrenched racism & misogyny of their curriculum

Better2Speak - & the canteen’s inexplicable devotion

Better2Speak – to curly fries

Better2Speak - MIDTOWN SCHOOL OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY FOREVER!

 

 


End file.
